Inky the Cockatoo
"You call it vandalism, I call it art." - Inky Inky is a cockatoo living in an urban city, who is always rebelling and protesting whatever she sees as wrong. She considers herself a domestic freedom fighter. However, recently she has been arrested by the Chaotix for vandalism, and was trying to avoid her sentence. But she ended up assisting them in an important case, and befriended the team of detectives. In turn, they helped pay her legal fees, and currently she continues to help them in investigations as an unofficial member of the Chaotix. Concept and Creation I always kind of wanted to have a bird character since I love looking at birds for some reason, but nothing ever really stuck unfortunately. But around the time of the SFCW's July art challenge to make a character out of 3 pre-selected colors, I ended up making a fox with a similar outfit to Inky's. Eventually I decided to evolve this design and color choice into a bird character, with heavy inspirations from Graffiti and street art, as well as inspiration from works that share the same aesthetic. Personality Inky is a headstrong, cocky, and rash girl with a constant desire for freedom. She will always fight anyone who asserts themselves as a figure of authority, and it takes a lot of convincing and trust for her to show any sort of respect. On her own, she follows herself and her own rules. She has a strong sense of what she believes to be right and wrong, her morality is almost black and white. She is also much more akin to speaking through actions rather than words. If you upset her, she won't yell at you, but rather she'll try to trip you up or mess with your stuff. But if someone were to gain her trust, she is extremely loyal to the ends of the earth. She'll give said person nicknames, gifts, and spend a lot of her time with them. She'd do anything to protect them, and will always have their backs when she's called. Abilities History Relationships Canon Characters Vector the Crocodile Inky looks up to Vector a lot. After all, he was the one who offered to cover her bail, and he's much sharper than meets the eye, which has gained her respect. They also have very similar music interests, and bond a little bit over that, even if Inky considers herself a more visual artist. Epsio the Chameleon Espio is somewhat of a disciplinary, older brother figure for Inky. She doesn't look up to him like Vector, and she has a distaste for his overly serious nature, and likes to pick on him about it, but she does listen to him when the situation calls for it. She trusts his judgement, but believes he could stand to lighten up a little. Charmy Bee Inky has a thing for teasing Charmy. Obviously it's because he is far younger than her, but also because he's, in a way, a younger brother figure to her. He's just an easy target for jokes, but Inky does respect him as a member of the team even if he does get on her nerves, and she believes he has a lot of potential. Fan Characters Trivia *Her attitude and skills are heavily inspired by the games Jet Set Radio and Splatoon. *Her spray-paint gun and outfit were also partially inspired by Tracer's "Graffiti" skin in Overwatch. *Inky is of Indonesian descent *When she is angry or startled, her head feathers will perk up, resembling a mohawk (akin to real-life Sulfur-Crested Cockatoos) Gallery July challenge.png|first concept from the July challenge Lineless experiment.png|Arsty and neon AF Category:Birds Category:Females Category:No Abilities